belle_isle_tabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Rendrulas Whisperleaf
Rendrulas Whisperleaf is (was) a half-elf who hailed from the most northerly province of our world, Hjollnir, being raised by his mother, a Snow Elf, who then passed him on to the tribes leader, who taught him the ways of the Ranger later in Rendrulas' life. It is believed Rendrulas to be almost 1000 years of age, his date of birth approximating to be around 2600 F.A. Just before the Second Age dawned on Battal, all traces of Rendrulas Whisperwind were lost, his band of merry travellers disbanding due to death and partings. Some sources say that even 900 years later barbarians have seen the lone half-elf roam the wintry barrens of the north, searching for something he may never find. Others believe him to be dead, his ghost mearly searching for his dear friends he once loved, but saw taken from him during his immortal life. Appearence Rendrulas Whisperleaf stands at around 6'2 from his sole to his scalp; rather tall for a half-elf. He weighs around 140 lbs, being also nimble and light, most likely due to his elven heritage. He has fair white skin, much like the snow elves of the north, and bears long stark black hair. His eyes are very deep into his skull, appearing to be almost all black. Eye witnesses have never gotten close enough to the Half-Elf to see the colour of is actualy eyes. History Born to Anallya Whisperleaf, a Snow Elf from the far north of Hjollnir in the dead of the winter months, Rendrulas was expected to not love the rest of winter as a child due to the weather. Not giving up on him, Rendrulas' mother kept him safe from the snows, and as the years passed, Rendrulas grew to be more of a gladiator then anyone the snow elf tribe had seen. At the age of 50 (mind you that is but a fraction of an elfs life) he was taken in by the tribal leader, Drashonar Snowpeak, who belived him the only elf fit to lead the tribe when he was no more. So for a long 50 to 60 years, Rendrulas trained under his mentor, learning the ways of the sword, the bow and the wild. During these 50 years, it is said that the mother of Rendrulas had passed away, but being a follower of the Raven Queen also, this never hindered Rendrulas, and he continued with his training. Sometime after his training, feeling like he had nothing left to take or offer to his Snow Elven tribe, he left for the southern most part Battal, The Black Marsh, on a journey for adventure. Upon arriving in the Black Marsh, he met up with a few other adventurerers. These people would later become his most loyal and trusted allies. Together they would become reknowned across Battal, being revered and known for their acts of courage and bravery. Gillinger, the Elf Druid; Raine, the Half-Elf Cleric;Kalen Solinford, the Dwarf Paladin and a Orc Barbarian, whos name has been forgotten by scholars and historians. These travellers became close friends survivng and battling many challenges throughout their run, which unfourtunately lasted very shortly. After many incidents (including the death of Kalen Solinford and the Damnation of the Raven Queen) the group disbanded and the travellers were not seen together for many years after. Wherabouts of Raine, Gillinger and the unnamed Orc were unknown to Rendrulas, and him and his enchanted bow of the Frozen Wild, fled to the North, from whence he came.(circa. 2992 F.A) Ever since then, only loose reportings of barbarian tribes and lost travellers have said that they had seen the famed elf in the wilds of the north, wandering alone, his dark eyes searching the horizon. Some believe the stories to be fake, and that Rendrulas renturned to the North to finally lay at rest after his many adventures.| A Fistful of Elf-heads Upon arriving to Darkhollow in the Black Vally with his allies, they were directed to the lord of Darkhollow, Baron Stockmer, who recently had some problems with bandits who had taken hostages and feld to refuge in an old watch tower. Rendrulas and his band were to take along with them the Lieutneant of the Baron and bring back the heads of these bandits, only then would they be praised with gold. After being outfitted by the Baron, they travelled for many days, finally coming to the guard tower, and jumping right in to combat. Being a follower of the Raven Queen at the time, Rendrulas' first kill of that night was a small elven girl, who tried to attack him with daggers. It is said that Rendrulas has kept one of her daggers and a lock of her hair, never forgiving himself for ending the life of this girl and is also said to be the first step in the many leading up to his agnosticism and banishment of the Raven Queen.(see The Damnation of the Raven Queen) After many of the elves had been dispatched, one of them, being a very powerful magic user, fled away at the last second, ascending to the Astral Sea, a place not known very well by many mortla beings of Battal. Returning to the kingdom of Darkhollow, Rendrulas spotted a scared halfling in the forest, Sam Ganja, who warned them that Dark Hollow was under attack by unknown assailants, and that they should run before they were killed. Ignoring these orders, Rendrulas and his band rushed to Darkhollows aid. The Battle of Darkhollow